Tales of The Darkness: Issue 1
Tales of The Darkness: Issue 1 is the first and the second one overall issue of five part The Darkness comic series that focus on other Darkness hosts. Synopsis Far in the future, the universe is controlled by a new Darkness host, the Dark Prince. Characters * Dark Prince * Sela The Fox * Vassal * Gilandra * Captain Fincher * Darkness Foot-Creature * Harvester Plot Summary The story opens up with Sela the first officer of deep space cargo freighter Runners Gold boarding with a Darkness vessel. A Darkness foot-creature, which presence terrifies her. The captain of the freighter Fincher lets the creature to look a the offering they have to the Dark Prince so they could be given a safe passage through the system. Instead the creature goes deeper into the freighter much to Fincher's objections. In the Darkness vessel, Dark Prince vassal says that this freighter is unworthy of his attention. The Dark Prince orders her to calm down as he has a good feeling about this ship. Back inside the freighter, the Darkness foot-creature goes into crew quarters and stops by a picture of Gilandra, a women that wanted to become the mate of Dark Prince. Sela recalls the story of how she died. Once Gilandra took a baby from a women that pleaded the Dark Prince to save it and threw it in the air. The Dark Prince quickly jumped and caught the baby, but was exposed to the attack from Gilandra. Gilandra tackled the Dark Prince on the ground and asked if he yields. In furious of being cheated, the Dark Prince killed Gilandra. Back in present, the Dark Prince expresses that Gilandra was a fine creature and questions himself if he was to harsh to her. Vassal answers that she deserved no better that what he gave. Meanwhile, in the freighter, the Darkness foot-creature expresses that it wants Captain Fincher to open the secondary compartment hold. Fincher declares that he can't open the hold, because it carries a dangerous bioconttaminent that must not be exposed to the rest of the ship. The Darkness foot-creature break through the hold anyway, revealing it to be carrying forbidden light generating grenades. Suddenly, Fincher opens up the door to space and flushes out the Darkness foot-creature out of the freighter. Sela questions Fincher decision, saying that he just signed a death warrant for all of them. Fincher thinks otherwise, revealing that they still can escape if they get Runners Gold into warp. Inside the Darkness vessel, the Dark Prince sends Harvester to kill the crew. Harvester attacks the freighter and begins to consume all the crew. Sela confronts the creature demanding an audience with Darkness otherwise she will activated all the grenades in the freighter killing everyone, including the Dark Prince. Sela demands are met and she meets the Dark Prince. The Vassal orders her to kneel before him, but Sela disregards her saying that she wants to talk to the Prince. The Dark Prince lets her talk. Sela says that they didn't knew about Fincher's secondary cargo and were merely badly led. The Prince reveals that he knows all of this and will release the crew on a habitable planet, while Sela and Fincher will need to stay aboard. Later, Sela reveals to be an agent that together with Fincher fabricated the whole smuggler story and were trying to get access to the Darkness vessel. She contacts her superiors that the mission was successful. Sela asks who her contact is on the ship to which they respond that the identity of the contact will remain unknown until the moment of contact. Meanwhile, the Darkness creatures listen to her conversation. Suddenly, the Dark Prince confronts her and asks her to walk with him. Then they go for a swim with Sela putting an environmental suit and the Prince shedding his armour. They enjoy quite time in the water until Vassal sends a creature to attack them. Dark Prince quickly kills it and they return back to the vessel. The Vassal then takes Sela to wedding suit were she spends the night. Elsewhere in the vessel, Vassal tortures Captain Fincher declaring that she will have his and his crew souls for eternity. Meanwhile, Sela dreams of her mother, which is revealed to be Gilandra. To be continued... Gallery 2586144-totd1b.jpg|Alternate cover Category:Comic Volumes Category:Tales of The Darkness